No puedo vivir sin ti
by vampireholic27
Summary: Me hirió, me llamó niña inmadura, después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos…él sabe mejor que nadie que no soy una inmadura…Me aterra casarme tan joven ¿y si no funciona?, no puedo soportarlo pero…lo amo más que a mi vida. Esta historia es una idea alocada, quizás para todos aquellos que creemos que el amor lo puede todo y que la edad es lo de menos.
1. Chapter 1

Cap. 1. Tristeza

Cuando por fin salí del aturdimiento mental en el que me había sumergido desde hacía horas, estiré mi mano hasta la mesita de noche junto a mi cama y tomé mi celular. Tenía más de cuarenta llamadas perdidas de mamá y otras a las cuales no les tomé importancia. Había perdido la noción del tiempo, ya mi mente no razonaba si eran horas o días en los que me convertí en un objeto inanimado.

Mama. Perdón, no escuché el teléfono. –dije con una voz que no reconocía.

Oh Nina, hija por fin. ¿Estás bien?, estuve a punto de tomar el siguiente vuelo a Atlanta. ¿Qué ha sucedido cariño? Ian, no responde los mensajes que le he enviado. Aunque ahora que recuerdo, iba a viajar a Londres a lo de la nueva película. ¿Ya viajó? Oh cielo, disculpa hablo sin parar y tu voz no se escucha bien. –dijo Michaela, mi madre en una sola respiración.

Se ha acabado, Mama. –dije y nuevas lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos.

Cariño, pero no entiendo hasta ayer todo estaba bien, ¿qué los orilló a tomar esta decisión? -preguntó mi mamá, haciéndome recordar que el tiempo que parecía días en estado de shock solo habían sido…horas.

Busqué en mis recuerdos sus palabras, y cómo sucedió todo y empecé a narrarle los hechos a mi madre:

"_Si muriera así en tus brazos fuera la mujer más feliz del mundo. Dime Som, que haré sin ti todos estos días que te irás a Londres, no estoy acostumbrada a tu ausencia, musitaba mientras me aferraba más a su pecho desnudo". _

"_Ven conmigo, no tienes por qué quedarte aquí, sin mí. –comentó mientras hacía círculos con sus dedos en mi espalda"._

"_Ian, considero que debes concentrarte en el trabajo, no quiero ser una distracción, y conociéndonos sabes que ninguno de los dos puede estar lejos del otro mucho tiempo". –respondí sincera_

"_Amor, me asusta no tenerte a mi lado siempre, quiere estar tan cerca de ti, que la idea de separarme de ti un par de días me pone mal. Quiero estar siempre a tu lado, compartir contigo todo…creo que es el momento, de formalizar esto, de que nos casemos y que emprendamos una vida tan cerca uno del otro que nos confundan con uno solo". –dijo Ian, y al escuchar sus palabras tan serias no pude evitar llenarme de nervios y empecé a reír como loca._

"_Ian se separó de mí un poco, con la mirada más triste que pude haber visto jamás y sé que si hubiese podido ver mi propia mirada, vería reflejada en ella mucha pena, mucho miedo, muchos nervios"._

"_Nina, te he sido totalmente sincero, no fue un chiste lo que te dije, por favor para de reír, porque me estás haciendo quedar como un perfecto idiota". –dijo serio, y pude notar como lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos._

"_Traté de controlarme y mientras la risa le daba paso al miedo, mi corazón se volcó en un vaivén acelerado, que me tenía a punto del desmayo"._

_¿Qué dices? –soltó sin preámbulo._

"_Ian, estamos bien así, mi carrera está empezando, no puedo casarme contigo aún, sabes que eso nos limitaría…pero eso no quiere decir que no quiero una vida contigo, que te ame". –dije con voz temblorosa, sabía que Ian soñaba con casarse y yo…bueno yo también lo quería pero me asustaba._

"_¿Limitarnos? Querrás decir limitarte, y no pongas de excusa la carrera, no seas infantil e inmadura, porque un matrimonio no limita nada y yo jamás haría que desistieras a tus sueños profesionales Nina, pensé que me conocías mejor y que todos estos años, habían servido para saber que estábamos juntos para complementarnos, pero ya veo que no es así". –dijo con la voz más dura y desolada que había escuchado jamás._

"_Ian, entiéndeme…yo estoy… asustada…no sé qué decir, me tomaste por sorpresa. Yo estoy muy joven, tú piensas fríamente porque…"_

_Dilo, porque soy mayor que tu. –terminó la frase, y eso me estrujó el corazón._

_No iba a decir eso. –contesté ya con lágrimas en mis ojos._

_Pero lo pensaste que da lo mismo. Pensé que nuestro amor era suficiente para cubrir el mundo, pero quizás eso es lo que siento yo solamente. Me tengo que ir, nos vemos en Nueva York. –dijo y volteó la espalda._

_Ian, por favor. –susurré en un intento vano por detenerlo._

"_No trates de arreglarlo Nina, ya no tiene sentido. Adiós2. –dijo sin voltear con su jeans sin abrochar, su camiseta en una mano y un bolso de mano en la otra._

Eso fue lo sucedido, mamá y desde entonces no sé ni cómo estoy. –dije concluyendo con el resumen a mi madre.

Nina, no quiero interferir, pero yo soy testigo del amor que ambos se tienen, sé que se dijeron cosas duras, sacaron a relucir sus miedos…él tiene miedo a estar sin ti y tú a qué le tienes miedo…¿a truncar tu carrera?, sabes que eso jamás pasará, Ian recibiría una bala por ti, por verte feliz, por verte sonreír, no creo que tu carrera se detenga porque le des un sí, quiero casarme contigo. Eres joven hija, entiendo tus miedos, pero debes buscar dentro de ti que es lo que quieres y hacia donde quieres ir, pon en una balanza tus sentimientos, pregúntate a ti misma si vale la pena sacrificar un amor tan grande por el miedo…tómate el tiempo necesario para autoanalizarte, eso si no te auto flageles, no te tengas compasión, todos nos equivocamos, sal, diviértete, y allí te darás cuenta que si lo que hiciste o dijiste fue lo mejor o lo peor…eso sí, si descubres que no fue lo mejor recapacitada, pide perdón y enmienda tu error en un período conveniente, porque quizás puede ser demasiado tarde cuando recapacites. –dijo mi madre a través del teléfono y a pesar de no sentirme del todo mejor fue un gran aliciente para mi alma desmoronada.

Gracias mamá. –dije antes de colgar.

Me levanté de la cama y fui directo al baño, ver el espectro en lo que se había convertido mi rostro reflejado en el espejo no fue lo mejor, pero allí frente a mi imagen me repetí, que saldríamos de esta y que todo se recordaría como una caída de la cual hay que levantarse, sacudirse y continuar.

Empecé a forzar una sonrisa en mi rostro, debía proyectar una buena imagen así el dolor fuera más fuerte por dentro. En un par de días tenía una boda a la que acudir y el evento de la CW en New York, donde lo vería nuevamente y no podía permitirme que me viera así.

Ya con la mente más clara y un largo baño, contesté las llamadas y los mensajes que había omitido antes, pensando que quizás encontraría alguno de él, pero me equivoque, sabía que lo había herido y mucho…una vez terminé puse música clásica y me dispuse a hacer algo de yoga, mañana sería otro día y las cosas podrían cambiar.


	2. Chapter 2 Golpe Bajo

Cap. 2 Golpe bajo

Nina POV

Si pensé que acabándose el día la situación mejoraría, que equivocada estaba.

Después de dormir un par de horas, por fin amaneció. Su ausencia hacía eco en toda la casa. Revisé mi celular pero no había nada, ni una llamada, ni un mensaje…suspiré, sabía que esto sería difícil. El icono de twitter en la parte superior de la pantalla de mi teléfono, indicaba que había mensajes. Quizás son menciones de algunos fans o retweets de algunos otros. Decidí no revisarlos aun, me levanté de la cama fui directo a tomar un baño.

Preparé algo de fruta para el desayuno, mientras veía la luz parpadeante del teléfono indicándome que el o los mensajes seguían ahí, esperando ser revisados.

Tomé aire y decidí saludar al mundo como de costumbre aunque mi ánimo no era el mejor, quizás podría distraerme un poco.

Qué gran error! Cientos de menciones hacían referencia a la ruptura. Pero ¿cómo sucedió todo esto? Solo llevo un par de horas distanciada de Ian, y ya los medios lo saben. Comencé a abrir ciertos que llamaron mi atención.

"Llevan meses separados"

"están distanciados y haciendo vidas separadas"

"la diferencia de edad colapsó la relación"

¿qué pasará con la quinta temporada?

" ninadobrev por favor confirma que no rompieron""ninadobrev por favor confirma que no rompieron"os medios lo saben.

"miren lo que Ian tweeteo esta mañana…"

Lo último me dejó helada, ¿se habría atrevido Ian a publicar en la red social algo sobre nuestra situación? No, no, no lo creo capaz, pero cómo se explica que los medios y los fans sepan tanto…no quise seguir sacando conjeturas e hice click sobre el último link leído. Los microsegundos que tardaba la pagina en abrir me parecieron eternos y fue ahí donde vi su publicación: "La gente cambia y se olvida de decírnoslo".

Lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos, no podía contenerlas. El timbre de la puerta sonaba insistentemente. Me limpie un poco la cara y me dirigí a la entrada, presioné el botón del videoportero y me di cuenta que se trataba de Julie. Abrí la puerta sin pensarlo y me arrojé a sus brazos a llorar cual niña.

¿Qué ha pasado Nina? –preguntó una vez me dio un vaso de agua y se sentó junto a mí en el sofá

Una vez se detuvieron mis sollozos pero aun con lágrimas en los ojos, le expliqué a Julie lo acontecido. Sabía que todo esto podría afectar la serie, pero ahorita lo que menos me importaba era eso, sino calmar todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo y eso solo podría hacerlo hablando con Ian.

Necesito hablar con él. –dije cubriéndome el rostro

No creo que sea lo mejor por el momento, todo está muy reciente y necesitan sanar, yo le hablaré saliendo de aquí. Necesito que te calmes, no podemos poner en riesgo la CW Upfronts. Tenemos que viajar mañana a NY, asistir a la boda y luego al evento. Luego pensaremos en algo para decirles a la producción o quizás no tengamos que decir nada y ustedes puedan arreglar sus diferencias y que todo quede por la paz. –dijo Julie mientras pasaba una mano por mi espalda.

Llamaré a Candice o a Kat para que vengan y te ayuden a empacar, creo que necesitas un poco de compañía. –mencionó una vez más Julie y se lo agradecí antes de que saliera.

Candice no tardó en llegar, y solo con verme entendió la situación.

El amor puede más, estoy segura. –dijo y nos fundimos en un abrazo.

Ian POV

Al mirar los mensajes de Michaela, no pude omitir preocuparme, pero estaba muy dolido cómo para ser yo quién la llamara para preguntarle por qué no le contestaba el teléfono a su madre.

Marqué el número de Michaela y al primer timbrazo contestó.

La localizaste. –pregunté sin siquiera saludar, pensar que le pudo haber sucedido algo me aceleraba el pulso y me ponía peor de cómo estaba.

Sí, luego de mucho intentar contestó. –mencionó y un silencio incomodo se hizo presente entre ambos.

Hijo, compréndela es solo una niña asustada, sé que no fue la mejor manera pero créeme que le está pesando mucho lo acontecido. Dale tiempo y espacio, si las cosas están para suceder, sucederán en la manera de lo posible. –susurró la madre de la mujer que amo por el auricular.

Esto me está consumiendo, Mika. Siento un hoyo en mi pecho y sus palabras me atormentan. –dije casi en un susurro.

Lo entiendo, Ian. Tengo que colgar, llaman a la puerta. Si necesitas algo no dudes en llamar. –mencionó y colgó

Publiqué mis sentimientos a través de una frase y luego me perdí en mis cavilaciones hasta quedarme dormido.

El estruendoso ruido de mi teléfono me despertó.

Mrs. Plec. –dije al descolgar

Somerhalder. –dijo y noté reproche en su voz

No había duda de que lo sabía, y una vez Nina y yo hicimos pública nuestra relación nos lo había advertido…ella ni nadie quería que si llegase a pasar lo sucedido, afectara The Vampire Diaries.

No afectará en nada la serie. –me anticipé en hablar antes de que ella lo hiciera.

En qué demonios estabas pensando cuando publicaste lo que publicaste en twitter, hay un mundo de comentarios, ella está mal y la producción no demorará en empezar a amenazar. Sin duda fue un golpe bajo. –dijo

Todo me llegó de golpe, recordé lo publicado y me di cuenta en que hice mal. No pensé que ese tweet revolucionaría al fandom y ahora todos los medios amarillistas y la fanática tenían un nuevo cotilleo.

Lo siento. –dije y colgué lo que menos quería era seguir escuchando reproches y señalamientos. Necesitaba aclarar mis ideas y pensar con mente fría. Ingrese a twitter y me deshice de esa publicación fuera de lugar, sin lugar a dudas quería que ella la viera y se diera cuenta de lo mal que me sentía, pero esa misma parte que quería que sufriera ahora se estaba retractando porque no quería saber que sufría por mi culpa.

Las horas pasaron lentamente, restregándome en mi cara que debía tomar una decisión. No sabía si llamarla era lo mejor y yo tampoco estaba preparado para hacerlo, pero al final lo hice.

Un timbrazo, dos…

Hola. Dijo

Hola. –dije, su voz estaba vacía sin expresión ni su alegría característica.

Necesitamos hablar, pero no creo que sea el teléfono el mejor medio. –musité

Tienes razón. Lo siento estoy en el aeropuerto y están llamando para abordar. Debo estar aproximadamente en 3 horas en el hotel. Te llamo cuándo esté ahí. –dijo antes de colgar.

Que distinta y fría se sintió esa llamada. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espina. No quería perderla, nunca había amado a alguien como amo a Nina. Es la mujer con la quiero compartir el resto de mi vida, con la que quiero envejecer, la que quiero para tener hijos, es que ella no lo puedo entender. – bufé y tiré el teléfono en el sofá del hotel, me serví un trago de bourbon y salí al balcón.

No la puedo perder. –fue lo único que mi mente se repetía mientras el alcohol quemaba mi garganta.


	3. Chapter 3 Punto Intermedio

Capítulo 3. Punto intermedio.

**Nina POV**

Desde que subí al avión que me llevaría a Nueva York, no dejé de pensar en su llamada. Sin lugar a dudas el dio el primer paso ¿qué significado tenía eso? Esas tres horas de vuelo se hicieron eternas, mientras que mi disputa interna no cesaba de taladrarme la cabeza. Una vez aterrizamos en el John F. Kennedy International Airport, la opresión en mi pecho se hizo más profunda.

Tendría que enfrentar mis miedos y a él…¿qué estará pensando él en este momento? Acaso ¿pensará que no lo amo lo suficiente como para querer unir mi vida a la suya a través del matrimonio?.

Nina, ¿puedes decirme qué sucede?. – preguntó Julie frunciendo el ceño.

Tengo tantas cosas en qué pensar, disculpa Julie. –dije y suspiré al darme cuenta que viajaba en un auto hacia el hotel.

¿Aparcamos en la entrada principal o…? – preguntó el chofer.

Favor introduzca el auto en el estacionamiento subterráneo. –musité interrumpiendo a Julie antes de hablar.

La miré y me disculpé: Es que no quiero contestarle preguntas a la prensa. –suspiré

Ella asintió.

Las reservaciones estaban hechas previamente. Todo el elenco de la serie, incluido Ian estarían hospedados en este mismo hotel The London NYC. Ian y yo siempre pedíamos habitaciones separadas pero solo utilizábamos una de ellas.

Realizamos el chek-in, y fui conducida hasta mi habitación.

Me tendí boca arriba sobre la majestuosa cama King, y tomé el teléfono. Escribí un mensaje y se lo envié a Ian.

"Estoy ya en The London. Suite A-5".

Recibí como respuesta un: Ok.

Me sentí estúpida, Ian sabía el número de habitación, si él mismo había hecho las reservaciones.

Escuché cómo se abría la puerta. Otro golpe para mi atolondrada cabeza, él tenía la tarjeta magnética de acceso a ambas habitaciones.

Inhalé y exhalé un par de veces para controlar mis nervios. Y salí al salón de la suite donde se debía encontrar Ian esperándome.

Hey. –dije

Hola. –dijo con un intento de sonrisa.

No te ves bien. –dije con pena

Tú tampoco lo estás. –dijo confirmando su mal rostro.

Ya sabes, es difícil. –dije y suspiré mientras bajaba mi mirada al piso contemplando el tapiz de la alfombra, como si hubiera algo deslumbrante en ella.

Se produjo un silencio incomodo en la habitación, que luego de unos minutos que parecieron horas fue roto por él.

Siento mucho haberte llamado niña inmadura y haber hecho esa publicación en twitter. Me dejé llevar por la impotencia de querer tenerte más cerca de lo que tenía y no poder hacerlo por tu rechazo. –dijo con ambas manos puestas sobre su rostro.

Yo no te rechacé, Ian. Me tomaste por sorpresa no supe cómo reaccionar, en realidad no me veo casada aún, pero estos días sin ti han sido insoportables. –musité exasperada y nerviosa.

Sin embargo, te pedí que vinieras conmigo para evitar el distanciamiento y te negaste. –contraatacó Ian.

Sí, por supuesto que lo hiciste, pero a eso le sumaste una proposición de matrimonio que salió de la nada. –dije molesta por sus reclamos

Vamos Nina, en teoría vivimos, dormimos, viajábamos, trabajamos juntos, solo es cuestión de plasmarlo en un documento, donde te demuestro que te quiero dentro de mi vida para siempre. –inquirió Ian.

Pues lo mismo digo, Ian. Qué más da ese papel firmado, si sin él hemos disfrutado al 1000% juntos, demostrándonos nuestro amor, nuestro compromiso, ¿por qué complicarnos ahora?. – fue mi momento de contraatacar.

Tú no lo entiendes. No ves las cosas de la misma manera que yo. Es para demostrarles a todos que estás conmigo y que nada ni nadie nos puede separar. –dijo mirándome a los ojos por vez primera durante toda la conversación.

¿Estás bromeando, no? O sea, que todo esto es por un ataque de machismo que te ha dado. Queriéndome reclamar como tuya ante los ojos de los demás. No lo puedo creer. –tomé aire varias veces para controlar la rabia que sentía en ese momento.

Aaah, Nina, no entiendes nada, puedes llegar a ser tan cabezota. Parece que no me conocieras sabes bien que no quise decir lo que tu interpretaste. Nuestra relación, nuestro amor, tú para mí eres un todo, eres mi mundo, y estoy comprometido con todo lo que hemos construidos juntos, quiero gritarle al mundo que encontré a la mejor mujer de todas y que es mía, que me escogió a mí sobre millones y que yo al escogí a ella entre millones. Es mucho pedir, que te cases conmigo. – dijo arrodillándose a mis pies y tomando mis manos entre las suyas.

Lo miré profundamente a los ojos. Allí estaba nuevamente esa pregunta, esa proposición y nuevamente mi corazón se quería desbocar, mis manos empezaron a sudar y me removía involuntariamente en el sofá. Él estaba a la espera de mi respuesta.

Ian, yo… -dije y no salieron las palabras.

Se levantó como resorte del piso.

Ten en cuenta que no sé cuándo vuelva a pronunciar esas palabras. Dos rechazos de la mujer que amo, seguidos, no sé si serán suficientes para no caer en una tercera. –espetó con dolor, el mismo dolor que me consumía por dentro a mí, por no poder decirle cuánto lo amaba y darle el sí que tanto quería y necesitaba escuchar.

Creo que no hay más nada que hablar, ya te pedí disculpas por las cosas dichas. Debemos tratarnos cómo amigos, sin agresiones, ni malos comentarios. Por el bien de ambos, de la serie. Es decir, se acabó. –dijo y una solitaria lágrima rodó por su mejilla, mientras que las mías rodaban por mis mejillas sin parar.

Ian, yo no quiero que se acabe. –dije abrazándome a su cuerpo y sollozando audiblemente, mientras las lágrimas seguían fluyendo.

Él me abrazó fuertemente, como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Yo tampoco lo quiero. –dijo besando mi cabeza.

¿Qué quieres tú mi niña? –dijo en un susurró casi inaudible.

Por primera vez en toda la conversación, dejé de temblar. Me separé de su cuerpo sin soltar sus manos y lo miré directo a los ojos.

Encontremos un punto intermedio Ian. Necesito autoanalizarme, necesito darme cuenta qué sucede conmigo, por qué si te amo tanto no puedo darte el sí, por qué estoy tan asustada. Necesito tiempo para mí. –dije y pude ver como algo se quebraba en su alma.

Toma el tiempo que sea necesario, yo te daré tu espacio. –musitó con desanimo.

No, Ian. Te necesito en ese proceso. –dije y nuevas lágrimas corrían por mi rostro.

Nina, tú misma me estás diciendo que necesitas tiempo para ti, yo salgo sobrando. Estaré bien. Tú necesitas "autoanalizarte". Yo estaré allí para ti en todo el momento del proceso, no en presencia todo el tiempo por "cosas de trabajo" como sabes, pero allí estaré. Así que cuándo descubras lo que te sucede, sea cual sea el resultado lo entenderé, mientras tanto yo trabajaré en mis proyectos. –dijo depositando un beso en mi frente.

Nos vemos mañana. Descansa. –dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta principal.

Me hice un ovillo sobre el sofá, abrazando uno de los cojines y llorando como nunca lo había hecho en mi vida.

**Que tal queridas lectoras que siguen este fic (presentes y en silencio), le pido por favor me dejen saber sus comentarios, ya que el futuro de esta historia depende única y exclusivamente de ello. No sé si les haya gustado, no sé si las aburro con todo el drama, así que no tengo otra manera de saberlo sino es a través de sus reviews. Déjenme saber si debo continuarla.**

**Saludos.**


	4. Chapter 4 Vacía

Capitulo 4. Vacía

NINA POV

Toc Toc. Service Room. –decían mientras tocaban a la puerta.

Me removí incomoda, pensando que era un sueño, pero los golpes en la puerta eran más intensos.

Abrí los ojos de golpe, y me di cuenta que estaba en el sofá de la sala de estar de la suite. Traté de levantarme de golpe, pero el dolor en todo el cuerpo, me hizo recordar que no había dormido en una cama y que varias veces en la madrugada desperté llorando mientras recordaba mi profunda y triste realidad solitaria.

Como pude y omitiendo el dolor de mis músculos, me dirigí hasta la puerta principal de la habitación.

Paso del Service Room, por el día de hoy. –dije sin ni siquiera abrir.

Las personas se disculparon, mientras que sus pasos me confirmaron su retiro.

Miré el reloj que colgaba en una de las paredes del salón, el cual marcaba la 1:00 p.m.

Mierda, mierda, mierda. – maldije consecutivamente.

Cómo no me había percatado que era tan tarde. El maquillista vendría a las 3:00 p.m. y ni siquiera me había bañado, ni comido nada. El CW Upfronts sería a las 5:00 p.m., no tendría nada de tiempo.

Corrí a toda velocidad a la habitación y lo primero que hice fue buscar mi teléfono celular. Tenía múltiples llamadas. Kat, Candice, Paul incluso Ian.

Te esperamos en el restaurante del hotel para el desayuno. Jullie está atendiendo algunos asuntos volverá por la tarde. – Kat

Fue uno de los tantos mensajes que me envió KAt durante la mañana.

¿Estás bien? – Ian, decía un mensaje a las 9:00 a.m.

Nina, ¿dónde estás? he ido a golpear la puerta de la suite y no respondiste. La tarjeta de entrada la puse sobre la mesa del salón, no tengo como entrar. – Ian 11:00 a.m.

Por Dios da señales de vida, estoy preocupado. – Ian .12:30 p.m.

Mil disculpas. Me quedé dormida. Estoy despertando. – escribí y envié el mensaje a Kat, Paul, Candice e Ian.

Me dispuse a entrar al cuarto de baño, y lo primero que vi fue mi rostro transfigurado. Estaba con la tez pálida, con ojeras pronunciadas, el cabello amarañado y los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

Me separé del espejo, no quería seguir sintiendo lastima del despojo en que me había convertido en las últimas horas. Me quité toda la ropa y entré a la ducha. Demoré 25 minutos mientras el agua tibia recorría mi cuerpo y los recuerdos de la última conversación que tuve con Ian se agolpaban en mi memoria. Cuando esos recuerdos se iban convirtiendo en un nudo en mi garganta y cúmulos de lagrimas queriendo asomarse por mis ojos, cerré la llave de golpe y salí. Me envolví en la toalla y envolví mi cabello húmedo.

Volví a mirarme al espejo, no había duda que era yo, aunque mi expresión era vacía, mi mirada también estaba vacía al igual que mi alma.

Caminé hasta la habitación. Me senté en la cama y entonces tomé una decisión.

Kendal's Professional Make -Up, a la orden. –dijo la recepcionista.

Buenas tardes, serías tan amable de comunicarme a Diane Kendal, habla Nina Dobrev. –dije y no tardaron ni un minuto en pasarme la llamada.

Nina, cariño, estaba a punto de salir hacia el hotel, ¿ha sucedido algo? – preguntó Diane al otro lado de la línea.

Querida, tengo una entrevista de último momento y tengo el tiempo justo, así que yo misma me encargaré del peinado y maquillaje. Mil disculpas por cancelarte de esta manera. Manda a mi agente el costo por los contratiempos que te haya producido esta cancelación y mañana mismo tendrás el dinero en tu cuenta. –musité sin siquiera dejar hablar a una de las maquillistas profesionales más reconocidas de Nueva York.

Cuenta con ello querida, y Nina… - iba a preguntarme algo más, lo que intuí sería de Ian.

Estamos en contacto entonces me tengo que ir. –intervine antes de que preguntara y cerré la llamada.

Y allí estaba yo sin comer, desnuda y con el cabello húmedo y a tan solo un par de horas del CW Upfronts 2013.

IAN POV

Paul había llamado, indicándome que nos reuniríamos en el restaurante del hotel para tomar el desayuno justo a las 9:00 a.m.

Me levanté del sofá donde había pasado la noche sin pegar un solo ojo. Mi única compañía fue una botella de bourbon y el ipod conectado al estéreo con música de King of Leon, Radiohead y Adele…si lo sé, patético, pero cuando uno está deprimido tiende a hacer cosas que lo deprimen más.

Tomé un baño, me vestí y bajé al restaurante del hotel.

Brother, qué mala cara tienes. –dijo Joseph palmeándome la espalda, traté de reír, mientras vi el gesto de pena de en los rostros de Torrey, Candice y Paul. Ellos eran los más cercanos, los que sabían que las cosas no marchaban bien.

Ian, ¿dónde dejaste a Nina? ¿Estuvo larga la noche? – bromeó Steven

Me imagino que no tardará en bajar. – dije mientras sorbía un trago de mi botella de agua.

El pequeño Mcqueen entendió mi respuesta y no preguntó más.

Tomé mi teléfono y le tecleé.

¿Estás bien? –pregunté pero después de algunos minutos no recibí respuesta.

Paul se acerco a mi oído y me preguntó por ella.

No responde mis mensajes. –susurré

Vi como Paul tecleo algo rápido a Nina, pero luego de un rato seguíamos sin respuesta de su parte.

Habíamos terminado de desayunar y prácticamente la mañana se había ido. Eran casi las 11:00 a.m. y seguíamos sin saber de Nina.

Candice y Kat se acercaron.

¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué le dijiste? – preguntó una seguida a la otra.

Anoche hablamos y aunque las cosas no están bien, tampoco era para que se pusiera mal. Yo voy a buscarla a la habitación. –dije ante los ojos acusatorios de las chicas.

Nosotras iremos. –dijo Candice

Candice, de verdad iré yo y fin de la discusión. –dije y las dejé en medio del lobby.

Tomé el elevador y llegué hasta nuestro piso.

Me paré frente a la puerta sin saber si tocar o abrir con la tarjeta. Descarté el último pensamiento pues recordé que no llevaba conmigo la tarjeta, sino que la había dejado en la habitación de Nina la pasada noche.

Toc, Toc, Nina soy yo. Necesitamos hablar. –dije pegado a la puerta pero no hubo ninguna respuesta.

Esperé un rato mientras seguía tocando pero fue inútil.

Me retiré a mi habitación que estaba unas cuantas habitaciones más alejada de la de Nina y me tiré en mi cama. Sin darme cuenta me quedé dormido, hasta que el sonido de mi teléfono me hizo despertar. No había duda que mi cuerpo se desconectó del mundo a través del sueño, debido al agotamiento por no dormir la noche anterior, pero mi subconsciente seguía al pendiente de Nina.

Revisé la pantalla y contemplé: "Mil disculpas. Me quedé dormida. Estoy despertando", en lo que parecía un mensaje de difusión. –respiré tranquilo y miré la hora.

1:00 p.m. Suspiré resignado.

No tenía mucho humor por lo que decidí bajar nuevamente al restaurante y pedir algo de almorzar.

Luego de degustar el almuerzo no tanto como cuando lo hacía en compañía de Nina, que era una crítica apasionada de la comida y la cual no se daba por vencida hasta decirme uno por uno los ingredientes que componía el plato, me retiré a mi habitación. Eran aproximadamente las 3:30 p.m. y el tiempo era corto para retirarnos al evento.

No me daría tiempo de afeitarme por lo que no le presté atención y me dejé una pronunciada barba.

Me vestí y justo cuando terminé mi celular me indicó que el auto que nos llevaría a Nina y a mí al lugar del evento estaba esperando por nosotros.

Le envié un mensaje indicándole que el auto aguardaba por nosotros.

Adelántate y envía el auto de regreso. Estoy retrasada. –respondió y no quise preguntar más. Bajé y me fui rumbo al auto.

Julie. –dije una vez entré a la parte trasera de la camioneta, había olvidado que Julie viajaría con nosotros.

¿Dónde está Nina? –preguntó acusatoriamente.

Está retrasada, pide que regresen a buscarla en unos minutos. –contesté mientras miraba por la ventana.

Chicos, me van a volver loca. Esta tensión no es buena para mí, ni para ustedes ni para nadie. –dijo Julie.

Lo sabremos manejar. Por favor vamos andando le dije al chofer. –dije y di por terminada la conversación con Plec.

**Hola Gente…que les pareció el capítulo de hoy? Sé que no dice mucho, pero quiero enfocarme en cada y cada cosa que lleve a la otra hasta encontrar lo más real posible a lo ocurrido. Me dejan saber sus pensamientos…Besos Cris..**


	5. Chapter 5 Así como eres

Capitulo 5. Así como eres…

**Nina Pov**

An empty street  
An empty house  
A hole inside my heart  
I'm all alone and the rooms are getting smaller

I wonder how, I wonder why  
I wonder where they are  
The days we had  
The songs we sang together  
And oh my love  
I'm holding on forever  
Reaching for a love that seems so far

Camino al evento, me sentía cada vez más lejana al mundo. Mi pobre intento por maquillarme y cubrir mi tristeza con una máscara de color, fue inútil. Podía escuchar los incesantes latidos de mi corazón, diciéndome cuan dolido estaba.

De fondo, sonaba My Love de Westlife, y las lágrimas amenazaron con salir de nuevo.

No podía mantener mis manos quietas.

So I say a little prayer  
And hope my dreams will take me there  
Where the skies are blue  
To see you once again, my love  
Overseas from coast to coast  
To find the place I love the most  
Where the fields are green  
To see you once again, my love

I try to read  
I go to work  
I'm laughing with my friends  
But I can't stop to keep myself from thinking

Cada frase de esa canción me hacía imaginar un lugar o una situación distinta y ajustarse a lo que estaba viviendo día a día desde que discutí con Ian.

Era cierto, mi trabajo era la actuación…tenía que reír aunque quisiera morir en llanto. Tenerlo cerca y fingir que no sucedía nada iba a ser un martirio.

Los rumores estaban esparcidos alrededor del mundo, y las miradas estarían fijas en nosotros….días como hoy son los que quisiera ser invisible y no tener que mostrar un disfraz a los demás.

Yo soy de carne y hueso, y cuando amas de verdad situaciones como estas te calan hasta el alma.

**To hold you in my arms  
To promise you my love  
To tell you from the heart  
You're al I'm thinking of**

*******************

Las últimas frases que escuché de la canción de fondo, antes de llegar al evento se quedaron en mi mente. Sé que llegaría el momento en que abrazaría a Ian y le prometería mi amor par siempre, hablando lo más sincero desde el fondo de mi corazón y aceptaría casarme con él.

Bajé del auto un poco más optimista, pero los gritos me descolocaron. Multitud de personas estaban esperando por una palabra, una sonrisa, una foto o autógrafo y yo solo quería concentrarme en respirar y relajarme antes de entrar. Fingí una sonrisa, firmé un par de autógrafos y entré al anfiteatro.

Tuve que dar un par de entrevista, posar para la prensa y algunas revistas. A lo lejos divisé a Ian, nuestras miradas se cruzaron por unos minutos. Sin duda ambos la estábamos pasando mal, su mirada estaba triste y opacada, no tenía ese brillo particular, su barba estaba pronunciada y yo sabía lo que significaba…Ian estaba pasando por una lucha interior y no tenía ganas de dedicarle mucho tiempo a su apariencia física cuando la emocional andaba peor que su imagen.

Suspiré frustrada.

Me condujeron hasta el escenario y fue allí donde sentí el peso de las miradas de todos a mi alrededor posarse en mi rostro.

No quería lástima, ya me sentía lo suficientemente mal conmigo misma como para que los demás sintieran "aquello" por mí.

Julie se acercó a mí.

Me diste un gran susto. –dijo

Lo siento. – dije entre dientes, antes que el anfitrión empezara a hablar.

Empecé a hiperventilar. Escuchaba solo el murmullo de las voces a mí alrededor. No fue hasta que Paul me dio una palmadita en el hombro que volví a la realidad.

Nina debes pasar al frente. –susurró por lo bajo

Tomé una bocanada de aire y di dos pasos adelante.

Nina, Ian. – dijo el presidente de la CW y empezó a hablar de la quinta temporada de la serie.

Respondí varias preguntas de manera automática y en ningún momento miré directamente a Ian que se encontraba del otro lado del escenario.

Luego de la presentación hicieron un par de entrevistas y anunciaron el fin del evento, no sin antes recordar la invitación al after party del upfronts 2013.

Ian caminaba hacia mí, pero en ese momento mi teléfono vibró. Se trataba de un mensaje de whatsapp:

Anne: Neens, nos hemos enterado por la prensa amarillista que estás en NY, no puedes irte de aquí sin compartir con tus chicas.

Levanté la mirada de la pantalla y busqué a Ian pero había desaparecido. –bufé decepcionada.

Anne, no pensé irme sin ponerme en contacto con ustedes. Les parece algo shopping por NY? –teclee y envié el mensaje

La respuesta no se hizo esperar y coordinamos todo para reunirnos en los próximos días.

**Ian POV**

El arribo al after party se dio sin mayores complicaciones. Había muchos rostros conocidos. Paul y yo habíamos llegado a la vez y disfrutábamos de una copa mientras hablábamos de trivialidades.

Mi mirada viajaba por todo el lugar, de un lado a otro.

Tranquilo hermano, aun no llega. –sonreí tristemente ante su comentario.

No sé que sea tan grave como para que se hayan distanciado de esta manera, pero créeme, nada puede más que el amor. Ambos son bastantes maduros, y si la amas deja el orgullo así sea que ella te haya herido y no tú…búscala, nada se pierde con intentarlo una vez más. –musitó Paul antes de vaciar todo el líquido de su copa.

Sus palabras calaron hondo en mi corazón, y éste repiqueteo más fuerte de lo que había latido en los últimos días.

Luego de unos 20 minutos la vi llegar. Su rostro se veía mejor que hace unas horas atrás…eso me hizo sentir un poco mejor.

Me acerqué a ella y le saludé, dejando un beso en su mejilla.

Sonrió tímidamente.

Y como el mundo conspira alrededor de todos, una fan interrumpió el momento solicitando una foto.

Luego de muchas fotos, la tomé del brazo.

¿Qué pasa? – dijo preocupada

Bailemos. –dije tranquilo.

Nos fuimos a un rincón donde la tenue luz hacia un ambiente tranquilo, apacible e íntimo…de fondo.

Verte horas antes me preocupó mucho. –dije mientras ponía un mechón de cabello tras su oreja.

Sobreviviré. –contestó sin ánimos.

La acerqué a mi pecho y deposité un beso en su cabeza. Sentí como su cuerpo tembló ante el roce. La lenta canción que sonaba de fondo dio paso a una más rítmica, y como si todo estuviera en nuestra contra o a nuestro favor, la canción que empezaba me trajo gratos recuerdos…recuerdos del día que acepté que amaba a esta mujer, que amaba a Nina Dobrev.

Su cuerpo se tensó. Se separó un poco de mi pecho para verme a los ojos. Yo sonreí y entonces recordé el día que le dije que me gustaba…aquella noche de copas y karaoke, me llené de valor y le dediqué la canción que ahora canté en su oído…en esta ocasión solo para ella…muy a diferencia de aquel viernes de 3 años atrás:

**Oh, her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday**

Yeah, I know, I know  
When I compliment her she won't believe me  
And its so its so  
Sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me  
Do I look okay, I say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Because you're amazing  
Just the way you are

And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
Because girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

Her lips, her lips  
I could kiss them all day if she let me  
Her laugh her laugh  
She hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday

Oh you know you know you know  
I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what your searching for  
Then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look ok  
You know I'll say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Because girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
Because girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl your amazing  
Just the way you are

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Because you're amazing  
Just the way you are

And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
Because girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

Para cuando terminó la canción y yo de susurrarle en su oído, mi voz estaba a punto de quebrarse y mis ojos a punto de sucumbir en llanto. Esa canción marcó el inició de nuestra relación y tenía un alto valor sentimental para ambos.

Sus ojos, a los que amaba más que a mi vida, estaban llenos de lágrimas cristalizadas, sus manos y su cuerpo entero temblaba.

Deposité un casto beso en su frente y luego uno en su mejilla…

No cambies…eres perfecta como eres y te amo así…Sé tú misma, no cambies por mí. –le dije mirándola a los ojos antes de salir del recinto donde se celebra el after party.

**OMG! Disculpen la demora….el capitulo no salía como quería…pero hoy que lo terminé hasta yo tengo lágrimas cristalizadas en mis ojos.**

**Quiero agradecer muy particularmente a UshieVictoria, por todo el respaldo que le da a esta historia…créeme sin ti ya lo hubiese dejado…pero con que tú me des tu opinión para mi cuenta demasiado.**

**Solo les pido que me dejen saber, si vale la pena continuarlo.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**Xoxo.**

**Cristy o vampireholic27**


	6. Chapter 6

Cap. 6 Maldita Resaca…

_**I'm a barbie girl**_

_**In the barbie world**_

_**Life in plastic, is fantastic**_

Aaaahhh que alguien detenga ese maldito ruido. – decía mientras sacaba la almohada de debajo de mi cabeza para con ella cubrirme el rostro, pero el maldito sonido cada vez era más molesto y se escuchaba más fuerte.

Abrí mis ojos de golpe y la luz que se colaba por mi ventana me hizo maldecir de una brutal manera.

Seguía escuchando la maldita y estúpida canción cada vez más cerca.

Me levanté de golpe e inmediatamente me arrepentí de hacerlo. Todo a mí alrededor daba vueltas. Vi a lo lejos tirado sobre la alfombra de la habitación mi teléfono, traté de avanzar hacia el pero mis piernas tambalearon, por lo que decidí tirarme al suelo y gatear hasta el teléfono.

Increíblemente, el molesto ruido provenía de mi celular.

¿Están de broma? ¿en qué momento Barbie Girl se convirtió en el ringtone de mi teléfono? Nisiquiera sabía si tenía esa canción en mis tonos.

Miré mi torso y me descubrí solo en ropa interior, pero no recordaba cómo había llegado a esta situación.

Tenía muchas llamadas perdidas de las chicas, y ahí fue donde caí en cuenta que me reuniría con ellas hoy para ir de compras por Manhattan.

Me incorporé y en ese preciso momento la puerta se abrió dejándome expuesta.

Ups. Pensé que seguías dormida, venía a buscar las sabanas sucias ya que service room está afuera. –dijo un apenado Paul girándose una vez entró y contempló mi desnudez.

Estiré mi mano y tomé una toalla para cubrir mi cuerpo, mientras mi mente viajaba a mil por hora.

Mierda, mierda, mierda. –pensé en voz alta.

Paul se volteó hacia mí con una mano cubriendo sus ojos.

Estoy cubierta. – dije como pude.

Paul, descubrió sus ojos y sonrió de una manera que no alcanzó su mirada.

Paul, tú y yo ¿dormimos juntos? – dije a punto del desmayo y pude notar como el rostro de mi compañero empalideció.

Oh..no, no, no Nina. Eso no ocurrió. –dijo apenado Paul

Vengo por las sábanas sucias, porque anoche vomitaste tu traje y las sábanas de la cama cuando te trajimos a la habitación. ¿No recuerdas? –musitó

Negué con la cabeza apenada hasta el tuétano.

Bueno y Candice y KAt te ayudaron a desvestirte. Ambas están dormidas en la sala de estar.

¿Cómo llegue a este estado? –dije más para mí que para mi acompañante.

Anoche bebiste más de la cuenta, no sé en qué momento perdiste el norte amiga, lo único que sé es que antes que fueras devorada por la prensa amarillista, decidimos sacarte de ahí. Según Candice estuviste llorando luego de bailar con Ian. –dijo Paul

Siento mucho por todo lo que los hice pasar la pasada noche, no sé cómo pude dejarme llevar por el alcohol y créeme que esta maldita resaca tampoco me la deja fácil. – dije

Todos alguna vez nos dejamos llevar, no está nada mal. – sonrió Paul y de paso me arrancó una sonrisa.

Me llevó esto que lo están esperando. –dijo tomando las sábanas y mi traje de la cesta de ropa sucia.

Ah y luego me voy a mi habitación, ve a ver cómo levantas a las osas perezosas que tienes en la sala. –dijo antes de salir y que yo pudiera argumentar algo.

Me metí a tomar una ducha, y así poco a poco fueron llegando imágenes a mi mente de la noche anterior: las fotos con los fans, el baile con Ian, Ian cantándome la canción de Bruno Mars con la que se me declaró, sus palabras y su beso de despedida…Luego, yo tomando shots de tequila y más tequila…Por Dios, sacudí la cabeza como tratando de sacar esos malos recuerdos de mi mente.

Salí de la ducha optimista. El pasado no lo podía cambiar pero haría lo imposible para mejorar el presente.

Me arreglé y salí de mi habitación, no sin antes dejarles una nota a las chicas, agradeciéndole todo lo de la pasada noche, pero no quise despertarlas. Les dejé dos pases para todo el día en el mejor Spa de Manhattan como agradecimiento…total ni Ian ni yo íbamos usarlos, pues yo sabía que mis amigas no lo desperdiciarían.

Una vez en el lobby llamé a mis amigas que desde temprano estaban llamándome. Las cité en un restaurante pues moría de hambre.

Me dirigía a la puerta cuando divisé a lo lejos a Julie y la verdad no estaba para sermones.

Nina. –dijo

Que tal Julie, mis disculpas pero voy tarde, me están esperando hace horas, nos vemos a la vuelta y coordinamos lo de la boda de mañana. –dije y agradecí al cielo que en la entrada hubiera un taxi el cual no dudé cinco segundos en tomar.

Por fin la gatita se dignó en aparecer. –dijeron mis amigas una vez llegué

Ya llegó por quién lloraban. Ustedes no dejan dormir a nadie. –dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

No sabía por qué a pesar de la resaca, tenía tan buen ánimo el día de hoy.

Oh por Dios, debemos insistir más con las llamadas matutinas, si vas a tener buen humor. –musitó Anne.

Sí, aunque ese humor puede indicar una cosa…hubo reconciliación ardiente con Ian anoche. –dijo otra de mis amigas.

A ver a ver, trío de chismosas. El tema Ian Smolderpants, está clausurado por el resto del día…hoy solo debemos divertirnos. –dije asombrada por estar de tan buen humor y nada de tristeza.

Brindemos por eso. –dijo Anne y yo tomé mi botella de agua para hacer el brindis.

Por favor, nos trae chiclets…mi amiga Nina creo que se fue al hospital de Manhattan y acabó con el etílico de reserva para los próximos 5 años. –bromeó con el camarero mi amiga, ganándose un codazo de mi parte, quería que me tragara la tierra por ese mal comentario pero igual sonreí, ella tenía toda la razón mi aliento era un asco…Bendito tequila eres una terrible maldición.

Por el tequila, y su efecto resaca. –dije alzando mi botella de agua y dándole más sorbos.

Luego de terminar de comer, nos fuimos a las mejores tiendas de diseñador…definitivamente no hay nada mejor para una ruptura que irse de compras con las amigas, pero ya no veía lo de Ian como una ruptura sino como un paso más para nuestra relación.

**Cha cha cha chaaaan…Qué les pareció el capitulo. Algo corto lo sé, pero de lo bueno poco. Muchas gracias a UShieVictoria y a las nuevas seguidoras, créanme a mí también me fascina esta pareja y los quiero de vuelta, aunque para serles franca creo que si pelearon no demoraron mucho separados.**

**Espero sus reviews…**

**Xoxo.**


End file.
